


Mission Cupid

by Spiritsgale



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Boys Being Boys, Camping, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, but not in the usual bad way, everyone is bi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 05:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20286265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiritsgale/pseuds/Spiritsgale
Summary: Wally and Dick have a big surprise for Roy, but first the they need to go to the woods where there were no criminals or missions to get in the way. A small gift Dick had custom made and a big question. The middle of the woods, an RV, three boys, and a big surprise. What could possibly go wrong?





	Mission Cupid

**Author's Note:**

> not gonna lie this is really really self indulgent fan fic so bare with me. this is set some time between season 1 and two. Happy reading and blessed be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys pack and drive into the woods by Gotham. Wally and Dick are nervous and anxious about getting to spend time with Roy.

Not gonna lie I didn't mean to post this yet but enjoy what little I've typed so far I guess

Dick carefully shuffled through his drawers gathering what he needs for this trip. The RV he asked Bruce to rent for them was already sitting in the driveway. He had to admit while excised this trip was making him nervous. Him and Wally have planed to surprise Roy with a special gift. Carefully the young hero placed swim shorts and two tank tops into his suitcase. The repeated buzzing from his phone was surely Wally frantically texting him about what he should be packing. Dick couldn't help but chuckle, Wally's a mess but damn if he didn't love him. Picking up his phone he shot Wally a short list of items. Swim shorts, atleast 7 shirts and pants, shoes he doesn't mind getting muddy, and hygiene products. _"Shit I forgot deodorant.." _Even though Wally couldn't see him Dick rolled his eyes and sent off one final text to the group they made. "DON'T FORGET TO EAT BEFORE HEADING TO THE GOTHAM Z-TUBE." As he finishes packing he heads downstairs to eat breakfast with Alfred and Bruce


End file.
